


Your wish is my command

by bellemelody



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellemelody/pseuds/bellemelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Jin found a dusty bag at the road while returning to his lonely home.The next second, with a cloud of red fog behind his eyes appeared a creature that he had never seen before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your wish is my command

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Written for Vicky for help_pilipinas
> 
> Dear Vicky! I'm very sorry for taking so long with writing thid fic for you <3 I hope you will enjoy it <3 I play with different ideas, but just yesterday I saw you tweeted something about Samurai Jin and after Saya showed me [this](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m0m4r9Aj8M1qcjjsbo1_500.jpg) and I couldn't control my imagination. So some kind of Bemunishi fic for you <3 And also inspied by Jin's song Set Love Free, that I love a lot <3
> 
> Thanks a lot to Kay for beta and to Lulu for holding my hand.

In the middle ages, it was very difficult to have a really happy love story because Japan always was stormed by intestine strife and war. The duty caused young people to die young, thus only the tragic love story existed.

Jin absolutely disagreed with this state of things because Jin’s head was full of dreams and poetry. Even wearing the heavy katana, he still wanted to cherish the little hope that maybe one day he will meet his destiny and as opposed to what people think, it will be a happy love story.

One day, Jin found a dusty bag at the road while returning to his lonely home. When he opened it, he saw a big red stone wrapped in a black, leather lace. Jin was astonished. It must’ve cost a fortune. He was just a ronin and if he would sell it, he could live until he would find another job.

The stone was made like a teardrop, the perfect shape and form. Jin looked at the sun through this mysterious stone and he had a strange feeling that as if someone was watching him.

He wore the stone and felt the warmness that radiated from the jewelry. The next second, with a cloud of red fog behind his eyes appeared a creature that he had never seen before.

The creature resembled that of a young man. The only thought that crossed Jin’s mind was that he must’ve lost his sanity, this couldn’t be real. The creature has long, silver hair; the colorful kimono was wrapped around fragile shoulders, hiding the figure from Jin’s eyes, but what immediately caught his attention were the two little horns at the forehead of creature that peeped out from the silver locks.

“Your wish is my command,” Jin heard the little bit hoarse voice that seems a little bit discourteous coming from an ethereal creature, who kneeled down in a deep bow greeting his master.

Maybe if it was another day or another person, not Jin, he would feel terrified and tried to escape from weird apparitions in the middle of his home. Jin was fascinated by the magical beauty and the only thing he can think about was touching the cute horns, preferring to leave all the elucidation of the details for another day or month. For now, Jin only wanted to enjoy the moments. Magic didn’t happen all the time, so isn’t it wiser to catch the moments and not think too much?

The wonderful creature was true to his words and the moment he appeared in front of Jin he started making his wishes come true.  
Jin was the person who thought about others’ needs but most of all he cared about himself and his stomach. The first wish was breakfast, the second was dinner, and the third was supper. Because Jin was hungry and the magical creature understood how his master’s brain worked, every day the new meal awaited Jin at the little wooden table. Jin wished for a lot of useless things that made the magical creature roll its eyes at his new master. The creature suggested what Jin should wish in order to live, like a new house, or new clothes, or the essential things that he thought Jin should have in his home.

The year that they spent together, living in one of the faraway forests in Japan, because Jin preferred to hide the treasure that belonged only to him, they became friends and then later on lovers. But Jin still didn’t know his name.

“It’s against the rules,” said the silver-haired creature with a tone that didn’t tolerate any objections. 

Maybe Jin couldn’t understand some things that happened in his life, or almost all the things, but he was a very kind guy, who can cherish and appreciate the warmth and gifts he received. With each day that passed, he felt that he can’t take his eyes away from that beautiful face and wonderful neck. The voice sometimes sounded like a gentle music, the passionate whispers in the night can be strict dealing with Jin’s ideas, or sound so hopeless, that Jin’s compassionate heart was crying with big tears.

The beautiful creature was restless, dancing in a red kimono in Jin’s new home, looking at him with those sad, beautiful eyes that give Jin very inappropriate ideas.

“What can I do for you?” asked Jin, looking at those deep eyes and embracing the fragile shoulders of his lover, who changed his life, making it full and giving sense to every new day.

“I want to be free.” Jin gently kissed the little horns, knowing that it would make his lover happy and pressed him closer to his heart, praying to the heavens to make his beautiful lover happy, but at the same time make him tied to Jin forever.

Jin knew that it was in his power to set his lover free, but wasn’t he asking too much, if he just wanted to be happy? Why must he if it would break his heart and another tragic love story happened? Why did he find this stone, just to lose it in the end? The unfairness of the reality and the sad eyes that never let him go made the heart in Jin’s chest clench painfully.

Freedom, if his love wanted it then he will give it. 

Kazuya. When Jin said the name three times, he found himself at the same road with a dusty bag with a red stone that was empty now. Alone, with memories that echoed with a dull pain in his heart.

The happy love story had right to exist in this world, and when the warm hand ruffled Jin’s hair, he raised his eyes and met with dark ones.

“Kazuya?”

“You know, it’s not so comfortable to live in a stone. But if you’re still interested, ‘Your wish is my command.’” 

Maybe Kazuya’s hair is darker now and the cute horns disappeared from his forehead, but now Jin was sure, that his lover won’t disappear to his stone in the most inappropriate moments.


End file.
